


Hello There, Officer~

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cops and Prisoner, Costumes, Egobang - Freeform, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Polygrumps, Roleplay, ShipGrumps, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: I found a prompt forever ago on Tumblr about Dan and Arin roleplaying as cop and inmate while spanking and stuff and I finally got around to finish it.





	Hello There, Officer~

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Message me here or on Tumblr @I-Choose-You-Egobang

Arin nervously left the Adult Store, the bags clutched closely to his body. The bags were logo-less to aid in privacy, but he felt like all eyes were on him and him alone, judging him for having a sex life. With a brisk walk, he strode over to his parked car, throwing his purchases in the passenger seat.

“I hope this is okay...” He mused to himself, climbing into the driver’s seat and bringing his car to life. “I mean, we talked about this before...so why am I nervous?” Putting the car in drive, he rode off back home, the soft hum of the car filling his ears while the radio played soft nothings. His mind was occupied with unnecessary anxiety that Dan would turn this idea down, after talking through this prior and saying this would be great for both of them. 

__ _ I mean...we’ve been dating for a year. This is normal. Sex is normal. _ Arin groaned inwardly, leaning his head back against his seat. “God I sound so fucking lame right now. And who even plans for sex?! Are we that boring?” He asked the air, talking like there was someone listening to him.

The ride felt awkward and stagnant, Arin’s eyes glued to the quick moving asphalt underneath his car. He wasn’t wrong, however. Dan and him have had ideas they wanted to pursue in the bedroom. Both were wildly accepting of each other’s desires, but once the heat of the moment was gone, it felt strange. Arin listened to the soft rustling of the bag next to him with each passing bump that disturbed it. Was it too late to turn around and return the items he bought? Was this too soon for their relationship? Would Dan change his mind when seeing these items?

“Fuck, Arin, shut the fuck up and get home.” He growled, gripping the steering wheel. “Don’t be a goddamn pussy and just do this for Dan.”

Arin finally pulled up to the driveway, placing his car in park and resting his head against the seat. He glanced once more over to the bag that rested next to him before grabbing it and walking inside. “Dan, I’m home.” He spoke somewhat loudly; their space that they resided in wasn’t super big and their voices carried with ease. 

“Hey, Big Cat!” Dan called back from the kitchen. “Where did you drive off to, today?”

Arin followed his love’s voice, his eyes finding him cooking something that smelled delicious on the stove. He glided across the floor, his arms snaking around Dan’s waist, his chin resting comfortably on the singer’s shoulders. Dan looked over to the side and kissed Arin’s cheek. 

“What’cha making?” Arin asked.

“I’m just making some Mac and Cheese.” He replied, tending back to his food.

“Wow, look at Mr. Head-Chef over here~”

“Oh you know it; I’m the fucking gourmet chef of boxed Mac and Cheese!”

Both partners stood together, wrapped in silence.

“So, Arin, you never answered my previous question.” Dan spoke up finally, straining his pasta in the sink. “Where did you drive off to, today?”

“Uhhh...” Arin felt his chest hammering violently. “I went...to the store.”

“The store? We just went not too long ago.”

“Not...that kind of store.” 

Dan sputtered a laugh. He grabbed his last nearby ingredients and mixed them all together in the pot. “What do you mean ‘not that kind of store’? You’re acting weird, Big Cat.”

“I...went to...an adult store...”

The singer stopped everything he was doing and slowly turned around to give Arin his full attention. He placed his hand on his hip, his eyes wide with shock. “An  _ adult _ store?”

“Y-Yeah.” Arin could feel his palms sweat heavily. He didn’t think this was going to be the reaction. 

“Can I ask why?”

“So...remember when you and I...talked about possibly...doing something different sexually?”

“...Yes...?”

“Well... I bought us that... ‘different sexual’ idea.”

Dan was silent, forgetting his food completely. “Can I ask...what it is?”

“It’s costumes...for...role playing...”  _ God, why the fuck are you making it awkward, Arin?! This is fucking FAR from sexy! _

“So, you want us,” Dan explained, processing the situation at hand. “To dress up in costumes and fuck each other?”

“Fuck, Dan I’m sorry,” Arin babbled almost endlessly. “I knew this was a stupid idea and was worried you wouldn’t be into it; I should of really talked about this with you first and I didn’t-”

“Whoa, whoa, babe, calm down!” Dan laughed, bringing his partner close into a tight hug. “What are you getting so worked up over? I’m not upset.”

Nuzzling into Dan’s shoulder, he clutched tightly onto the singer’s clothes. “You’re not...?”

“Fuck no. Why would I be?” He leaned down, his lips grazing Arin’s ear before hotly whispering, “I think it’s very sexy that you want to try something different~”

The artist felt his breath hitch in his throat, his chest tight. He melted into his love’s arms, his mind following the touch that Dan was providing all over his body and skin. Dan left small kisses on the nape of Arin’s neck, causing him to stifle a soft giggle. Both had smiles that felt so big, they could be their own beacon of light in their softly lit apartment.

“So, you wanna break those costumes in?” Dan asked, kissing Arin softly.

“Yes~”

Arin sat on the plush bed, wearing nothing but his black and white striped criminal uniform. The shirt covered his chest only slightly, baring his midriff. The pants were short but not short enough to be uncomfortable. His costume included a small hat to which he wore with embarrassment.  _ God, how fucking stereotypical is this shit... _

“Dan...? Are you almost done in there?” Arin called his lover who was still dressing up in the bathroom. There was no response; he sat there puzzled. He tried to focus his ears for any stray sounds in the bathroom, but heard nothing. He sat fully upright, crossing his legs, eyes glued to the wooden door. 

A soft click emitted throughout the deafening room and Arin let out a small gasp. There leaning against the doorway was Dan, dressed head to toe in a cop’s outfit. His long and elegant legs were decorated with black fishnets, accentuating every detail. His bottoms were like Arin’s, short but not too unbearable while the top of the uniform was low cut. On top of his head was an officer’s hat, hidden under the unmanageable ‘fro. The older one’s eyes were hooded with desire, a lustful vibe emitting from his body. He pressed his back firmly against the doorframe, leaning his head back as his hair cascaded naturally down his shoulders, covering parts of his face, his smile lazy yet commanding.

“Holy shit, Dan…” Arin spoke softly, his body leaning forward to hide his slowly growing erection.

“Oh, there’s my prisoner~” 

“Seriously, Dan...holy shit…” Arin’s cheeks flushed heavily, licking his suddenly dry lips. “You look...so damn good~”

“Now, inmate, I never gave you permission to call me ‘Dan’,” The older counterpart cooed, lazily walking to his lover. “You must refer to me as Officer Sexbang.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you would be into this, Dan-” Arin’s voice hitched in his throat when Dan grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it back. His milky neck was exposed to Dan’s viewing pleasure.

“You’re really trying my patience, inmate~” Dan murmured, crawling onto his submissive partner’s lap, leaving a trail of marks and bites. Arin felt his love’s chest rumble in a low growl, his pelvis pulsing to life. “What‘s my name again~?”

“O-Officer Sexbang…~” 

“Mmmm, that’s right~ Say it again…~” Arin’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Dan’s fingers gently caress his inner thigh. His flesh was grabbed in fistfuls by his lover’s exploring hands, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

“Officer...S-Sexbang~”

“Mmmm, that’s a good inmate~” All the heat that radiated from Dan’s body disappeared against Arin’s flesh. He felt the bed dip and saw his partner rummage through the bag that once contained the costumes. The rustling of plastic only peaked Arin’s curiosity.

“What are you looking for?”

“Inmate,” Dan’s voice suddenly grew cold and commanding, “Off the bed. Now.” Arin complied, confusion clouding his brain. What happened to the sexy charade? His eyes watched Dan’s every movement before catching something shiny spinning around on his index finger. With further inspection, he saw that they were handcuffs. “Hands behind your back!” Dan exclaimed, not missing a beat and rushing to his quizzical lover, forcing him face down on the plush bed. In one fell swoop, Arin was subdued, bent over the bed, vulnerable.

“Whoa…! Holy shit dude…!” The room vibrated with heat, Arin fighting against the handcuffs that froze his arms in place which only pleased Dan further. Seeing his love struggle against the bonds only made his erection harder. He let his long fingers caress the nape of the prisoner's neck, sending electricity racing down their spine, his fishnet decorated legs strutting off with purpose. His eyes spot a paddle with holes, wide and ready to be broken in. His ears perked at the soft gasp Arin let loose, a devilish grin painted on his face. Smacking the cherry wood against his palm, he asked, “Has my prisoner been a naughty boy…~?” 

Arin was bewildered by the question, unable to form words into sentences before hearing a loud crack against his ass, followed by searing yet pleasurable pain. He yelped, his anguish a mix of surprise and masochism. 

“I asked you a question, inmate~” A wet muscle lazily licked Arin’s cheek, Dan’s hot breath intertwining with Arin’s heavy panting. “Answer now, or else~”

“Y-Yes~” Arin finally spoke. His pelvis moved hotly against the sheets, his shorts riding up against his body. The tight fabric didn’t help with the torturous delecatition. His ass cheeks grew more exposed, a slight tinge of pink from the previous abuse. “I have...been so bad~”

“Tell me how bad~” Another blow assaulted Arin. He bit his lip in agony, wishing his partner would just take him now instead of drawing out this tease. He needed Dan badly and the more they procrastinate, the more Arin felt like his mind was going to erupt.

“Ohhh fuck, s-so bad, Officer Sexbang~” Arin moaned out, raising his rear higher. “P-Please fuck me~ Do me now~”

“Ah, ah, aaaah,” Dan clicked his tongue, a wild look in his eye gazing back into Arin’s bedroom eyes. “The night is young, and you still have so much to confess~”


End file.
